


Подарок

by megaenjoy



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Капитана Межзвездного флота Кальдмеера отправляют в отставку по возрасту.





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> на заявку ОЭ-феста "Созвездия Этерны": "Вальдес выбирает для Олафа подарок"

Вчера они напились почти до бесчувствия. Вальдес впервые видел, как Олаф, раньше крайне воздержанный к вину, довел себя до злого и тяжкого опьянения. Еще утром того же дня он был старшим офицером межзвездного флота, капитаном и лучшим пилотом. Таких, как он, были единицы - сам Его Величество посвятил дриксенского простолюдина в рыцари Межзвездного пространства. Эти избранные видели доступное немногим - флот был своеобразным анклавом Талига, занимался изучением космических путей и, будучи номинально на службе короля, официально мог не подчиняться ни королю, ни Церкви.  
А теперь Кальдмеера списали. Не за провинность и даже не по здоровью - просто ему исполнилось пятьдесят. По законам Корпорации покорителей межзвездного пространства - слишком много для пилота и капитана, как бы он ни был хорош.

...Звездная эскадра взмывала в небо, а он оставался ждать... Маэстро Ротгер Вальдес, скрипач, знаменитый композитор и Ледяной Олаф, как прозвали его "звездные" офицеры, удивительно хорошо понимали друг друга, хотя отличались, как две противоположности. Кальдмеер давно уже жил в Талиге, но будучи родом из Дриксен, часто напевал незнакомые северные мотивы, а Ротгер тихонько подыгрывал ему на скрипке. У Олафа был хороший слух и он прекрасно чувствовал музыку. Потом Вальдес превращал эти мелодии в новые партитуры и первым, кто их слышал, был он, Олавио. Кальдмеер рассказывал ему о звездном пространстве, кометах и астероидах, а Ротгер закрывал глаза и играл, перекладывая его слова на музыку. Олаф слушал и говорил, что очень похоже.

... А еще у Ротгера были они. В Хексберг их называли ведьмами или духами. Однажды, в юности, Вальдес забрел на гору, там были девять прекрасных существ с чаячьими крыльями. Они говорили на незнакомом наречии, но юноша убедился, что понимает их. Они кружили его в танце и это было прекрасно. Он приносил им жемчуг в подарок. Иногда Ротгер брал с собой и Олафа - правда, тот смотрел на это, как на забаву. Ведьмы целовали Олавио в высокий бледный лоб, прикасались к светлым волосам, смеялись и говорили, что он красивый, но холодный. Вальдес не соглашался - Олаф вовсе не был холодным, просто он не знал их языка и не мог говорить с ними. Духи умеют воплощать в жизнь любую мечту, но Ротгер никогда ни о чем их не просил. Ему было достаточно того, что есть.

И вот теперь для Олафа время остановилось. Он больше не будет летать. Утром у него страшно болела голова, и Ротгер старался двигаться потише, не играл на скрипке. Впрочем, скрипка была не при чем. Кальдмеера убивало совсем другое. Он больше не смеялся, не пел и ничего не рассказывал. Да и что рассказывать, если видишь звезды только с земли? Вальдеса пугали неотступные головные боли, терзающие Олафа. Бывший пилот не жаловался, просто прикрывал глаза и по много раз на дню сжимал руками лоб и виски, точно пытаясь выдавить боль. Ротгер готовил ему компрессы с ароматическим маслом, делал массаж - под его руками Олаф ненадолго расслаблялся...  
\- Вам легче, Олавио?  
\- Да, благодарю вас, Руди - тихо отзывался Кальдмеер. А через некоторое время снова хватался за голову... Видеть это было так мучительно, что однажды Вальдес решился.

\- Ты никогда не просил для себя... Можешь просить для него!  
\- Мы поможем!  
\- Мы сделаем!  
\- Что хочет твой друг?  
\- Что его обрадует?  
\- Хочет ли он дворец на морском берегу, где волны шумят день и ночь, и звезды глядятся в окна?  
\- Или уютную хижину в горах, чтобы смотреться по утрам в водопады?  
\- Нужны ли ему драгоценные камни, в каждой грани которых живет по маленькому солнцу?  
\- Или он предпочитает живые тропические цветы, и прячущихся в их чашах крошечных птичек?  
\- Может быть он мечтает о радуге, такой яркой, что по сравнению с ней все краски мира кажутся серыми?  
\- Обрадует ли его девушка, с красотой которой не сравнится и полная луна?  
\- Или прекрасный юноша, нежный и покорный?  
\- Какой подарок ты хочешь для него? Проси! Мы сделаем все, что скажешь!

\- Он живет небом, он летал к звездам много раз и возвращался обратно. Его лишили неба, это несправедливо. Он мог бы летать еще много лет. Он не живет без неба.  
\- Так чем же мы можем помочь? Мы можем танцевать с ним, если он захочет, но никому из нас не под силу уноситься так далеко...  
\- Ему нужен... ему нужен корабль, на котором он будет улетать к звездам, огибать луну и возвращаться обратно... Такой, чтобы мог бороздить небесные просторы и никто не мог угнаться за ним. Такой, чтобы можно было спрятать его в облаке или туче. Такой, чтобы догонял ветер и звук и становился невидимым для чужих глаз, когда нужно. Тогда мой друг снова сможет летать к звездам и никто его не догонит. Он будет сам себе хозяин и сможет летать сколько захочет. Вот, что я хочу для него!  
\- Понимаешь ли ты, что просишь? Твой друг всего лишь человек! А ты хочешь, чтобы он стал более свободным чем птицы...  
\- Да и заслуживает ли он такого дара? Сделал бы он тоже самое для тебя?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Не использует ли во зло?  
\- Нет. Я знаю его. Он не сможет жить без неба и звезд, а я хочу, чтобы он жил.  
\- А если однажды он не захочет возвращаться? И ты его больше не увидишь?  
\- Пусть! Я буду знать, что он там, куда всегда стремился.  
\- Такой подарок стоит дорого. Очень дорого!  
\- Я готов отдать вам столько жемчуга, сколько захотите!  
\- Нет, смертный! Жемчуга мало за этот дар...  
\- Тогда скажите, что я должен дать вам?  
\- Лучшее, что есть в тебе! Твою музыку! Ты будешь играть для нас!  
\- Я готов.  
\- Всю ночь, не прерываясь!  
\- Я готов.  
\- Чтобы ночные птицы перестали петь, слушая тебя...  
\- Чтобы ветви деревьев перестали шелестеть, слушая тебя...  
\- Чтобы капли дождя перестали звенеть, слушая тебя...  
\- Чтобы гром перестал греметь, слушая тебя...  
\- Чтобы молния перестала сверкать, слушая тебя...  
\- Сможешь ли ты? Сможешь ли играть так всю ночь?  
\- Да, я буду играть для вас!  
И он вскинул скрипку на плечо и приложил смычок к струнам... В его музыке гремели грозовые раскаты и шелестел мокрый лес... В его музыке кричали чайки и вздыхало теплое море... В его музыке грохотали битвы и раздавался победный клич... В его музыке слышался нежный шепот и крики страсти... Он играл для них - всю ночь. А утром звуки иссякли в его душе и струны скрипки оборвались - одна за другой. И наступила тишина.

Ротгер вернулся в дом, положил затихшую скрипку. Завтра Излом. Вернее, уже сегодня. Интересно, заметил ли Олаф, что его не было всю ночь?  
\- Руди, где это вы пропадали? - Он улыбается! Трудно сказать когда это было в прошлый раз! Еще до того, как...  
\- Я выходил прогуляться. Олавио, вы не забыли, что сегодня праздник? - Как же трудно не схватить его за руку и не потащить в сад, где под ветвми заснеженного ясеня спрятано это диво. Только Олаф наверняка захочет осмотреть и опробовать свой подарок. Форма офицера Корпорации покорителей межзвездного пространства, защитные очки и перчатки висели в шкафу и просить друга надеть... Не поймет. А потом будет не до того. Ладно, сделаем так...  
\- Вот что, Олаф. Я хочу показать вам кое-что. Только вы подождите меня здесь, хорошо? - Метнуться к нему в комнату, выхватить необходимое из шкафа, пулей вниз, к ясеню, перекинуть мундир через нижнюю ветку... Ну а теперь...  
Олаф, улыбаясь, следил за запыхавшимся Ротгером. Удивительно, он сегодня в таком хорошем настроении. А когда увидит, что его ждет... Вальдес почувствовал себя почти совершенно счастливым.

... Дар ведьм был истинным чудом. Небольшой, изящный звездолет цвета северного моря. Покрытый инеем он сверкал в рассветных лучах будто алмаз. А формой напоминал ласточку в полете. На боку горели буквы - Вальдес не знал, как прочитать это слово.  
\- "Ноордкроне", северная корона - хрипло произнес Олавио. Ротгер кивнул, он не мог говорить. Молча протянул Кальдмееру офицерскую форму, которую тот надел машинально, не глядя. Затем Олаф с пылающим лицом шагнул к звездолету и положил руку на небольшое углубление на дверце. Оно засветилось.  
\- Олаф Кальдмеер, капитан межзвездного флота. - Дверца с мягким шелестом отодвинулась в сторону.  
\- Добро пожаловать, офицер - отозвался тихий голос одновременно и снаружи и изнутри корабля. Дрожащий от волнения Кальдмеер ступил на светящуюся ступеньку и скрылся внутри. Зажглись по очереди сигнальные огни, раздалось негромкое жужжание... Звездолет слегка содрогнулся, затем почти отвесно, без разбега поднялся в высоту. Он завис на поляной, качнул крылом - Вальдес, щурясь следил за ним и ответно отдал честь - и, поднимаясь по спирали все выше, исчез в бескрайнем небе...

Олаф снова смеялся и, вернувшись домой, напевал северные песни. Он был счастлив. Работа на Корпорацию хоть и отнимала время, зато давала безопасность - никто не знал о его тайной жизни, о "Ноордкроне". Корабль действительно был чудом. Узнай король или Корпорация - звездолет отобрали бы мгновенно, а их бы посадили в тюрьму. Но Кальдмеер недаром был лучшим капитаном межзвездного флота - сколько его не преследовали, никто не мог догнать или выследить. Они построили маленький ангар, но Олаф никогда не возвращался, не убедившись, что преследователи его потеряли. А в небе он всегда уходил от погони. Со службы же бывший пилот, а теперь ментор будущих офицеров приносил немало потешных слухов о себе и "Ноордкроне". Он снова был счастлив.

А с Родгером происходило что-то странное. После памятной ночи, он принес домой замолкшую скрипку без струн и сумел скрыть от Олавио израненные руки. Левая никак не хотела заживать. Кальдмееру, требовавшему ответа "откуда?" он сказал, что потребовал звездолет в обмен на пять лучших симфоний у одного Седоземельного князя. Олаф ничего не спросил, хотя Вальдес почувствовал, что друг не вполне поверил. Но что-то мешало открыть правду. И еще... после этой ночи знаменитый музыкант больше не играл. Сначала невыносимо болела изрезанная рука. Потом - Леворукий его знает... Он ходил, ел, спал, гулял с Олафом, читал, ездил в гости, общался... Но не играл.  
\- Руди, я тут привел в порядок вашу скрипку, - Олаф сам раздобыл и натянул новые струны. Он и раньше делал это по просьбе Ротгера. - Я так скучаю по вашей музыке. Почему вы не играете?  
\- Я... не знаю. Я больше не слышу музыки, Олавио. Ее как будто нет внутри меня. Раньше была всегда, даже когда я не играл. А теперь - нет, - Ротгер вперые озвучил то, что старательно скрывал сам от себя. И испугался.  
\- Что ты говоришь?! Это невозможно, Ротгер. Наверное, ты переутомился. Тебе надо подлечиться, отдохнуть...  
\- Я здоров. Просто... музыка словно покинула меня. Вместо нее - пустота.  
Олаф долго молчал. Потом шагнул вперед и прижал Вальдеса к себе. Тот ощутил тепло родных рук, таких надежных и любимых и ему стало чуть легче. Хорошо, что Олавио рядом. Хорошо, что больше ничего не говорит и просто разделяет его боль. Хорошо, что хотя бы он счастлив, и он помог бы ему, Ротгеру, если бы это было в его власти...

\- Маэстро Вальдес, - импрессарио Бреве возмущенно воздел руки, - не понимаю! Кэртиана жаждет вашей музыки! Заказы поступают и от королевского двора, и от виднейших семей Талига! Из Багряных земель недавно я получил депешу - там обещана ваша оратория. Кесария ждет новых симфоний. А ваши концерты, ваша публика?!  
\- Антонио, - музыкант разглядывал что-то за окном, - я сейчас не могу. Придется все это отложить.  
\- Маэстро, вы больны?  
\- Да. Да, Антонио, я болен. Пожалуйста, поймите - не стоит от меня чего-то ожидать.  
Едва дверь успела закрыться за расстроенным Бреве, Вальдес тяжело опустился на диван. Рука его сомкнулась на фарфоровой вазе для цветов. Раздался хруст - Ротгер не сразу понял, от чего левая ладонь так горит...

Как это же началось? В памяти шевельнулось что-то, резанувшее болью... Ротгер сжал руку сидящего рядом Кальдмеера с такой силой, что тот вздрогнул.  
\- Олаф. Я сейчас должен уйти. И прошу вас не ходить за мной, - голос прозвучал резко, но сейчас он не мог притворяться.  
\- Руди? Что с тобой?! - отпрянул испуганно, в серых глазах обида. Было неправильно и несправедливо, но Вальдес изо всех сил отстранил Олафа и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Гора была пуста. Ротгер огляделся, пропустил сквозь пальцы жемчужное ожерелье. Он не вовремя, но ему необходимо получить ответ.  
\- Где же вы??? - прищурившись, разглядел среди снежной круговерти одинокую фигуру с крыльями.  
\- Ты хотел знать... - В голосе больше не звенели колокольчики.  
\- Да, я хочу знать... Почему??? За что вы отняли у меня то, чем я жил?  
\- Это плата за счастье твоего друга. Ты согласился на нее...  
\- Я не знал, что будет так больно... Не знал, что вы возьмете все!  
\- Ты говорил, что готов. Счастье стоит дорого.  
\- Вы не сказали мне правду. Это нечестно!  
\- А если бы ты знал как будет, ты бы передумал?  
Вопрос поставил его в тупик... Подарок для Олафа, который медленно умирал без неба.  
\- А сейчас - ты готов вернуть все обратно? Отдать "Ноордкроне" в обмен на твою музыку?  
Он едва не выкрикнул: "Да!", но смог удержаться. Олаф не просил этой жертвы, он бы наверняка был против...  
\- Успокойся, смертный. Вернуть ничего нельзя. Все останется как есть, - существо с чаячьими крыльями в грустью всмотрелось в его лицо. У нее серебристые глаза - как у Олавио... Поцеловала в лоб и растворилась во мраке. Значит, ничего не изменить... Как бы ни была ужасна эта мысль, она почему-то принесла успокоение... Пусть так.

\- Рудигер! - в минуты волнения дриксенский акцент Олафа становился слышнее, так что Ротгер даже имени своего не узнавал. Раньше это было забавно. - Ты весь застыл! Заснуть здесь, на снегу... Руди! Слышишь меня? - он слышит, но отвечать нет ни сил, ни желания. Нашел, не бросил, спасибо. А дал бы замерзнуть - было бы еще лучше. Но его подхватили на руки, куда-то понесли... Зачем?

Вальдес слышал за спиной шаги Кальдмеера, но не обернулся. Последнее время им трудно говорить. Олаф не знал всего, но о многом догадался. Винит ли он себя? Да к Леворукому эту жертву, которая никому ни принесла счастья! Звезды и музыка... Раньше у них это было, они всегда смеялись и были готовы друг для друга на все. А что теперь?  
\- Ротгер, - голос Олафа звучал напряженно. - Вы должны согласиться на небольшую... м-м-м... прогулку. Обещайте не отказываться.  
Отказываться? Он думает, для Ротгера что-то еще имеет значение?  
\- Извольте. Только плащ накину...  
Они шли через сад, к ясеню. Впереди вырос блестящий корпус "Ноордкроне", значит Кальдмеер заранее вывел ее из ангара. Он что, собирается...???  
\- Олаф, вы же знаете, что это невозможно! Это запрещено в Кэртиане! Никто, за исключением Корпорации...  
\- Знаю. И понимаю, что это ерунда. Я хочу, чтобы вы увидели то, что вижу я, вот и все. Залезайте. Вам понравиться, обещаю.  
Ротгер съежился на сиденье, хотя его надежно удерживали ремни. 

Звезды. И планеты. Кэртиана ошеломляюще красива сверху - такая нежная, точно невиданный цветок. Такая беззащитная. Кальдмеер смеется, видя восторг на лице Вальдеса. Они несутся в потоке астероидов, ускользая от столкновений, взмывают вверх, проваливаются в безвоздушные ямы. Олавио смеется - никто не мог бы так как он управлять звездолетом. Здесь ему нет равных. Впереди Ротгер видит что-то, напоминающее огромное необъятное пламя - бушующее и холодное.  
\- Что это???  
\- Этерна. Она хранит Ожерелье. Хранит наш с вами мир.  
\- Как это возможно??? Ведь она... она...  
\- Не верьте в глупые сказки, Руди. Вы же видите своими глазами.  
Они несутся дальше - но Ротгер не в силах оторвать от Этерны взгляд. На корпусе "Ноордкроне" все еще горят ее отблески. Как же это красиво! И вдруг Вальдес понял, что начинает слышать что-то... Внутри него словно вибрирует живая струна. Она звучит - тихо, робко, но неотступно. Постепенно звуки складываются в мелодию - Ротгер прикрывает глаза, чтобы не забыть, но она звучит все громче, все более властно, овладевает им...  
\- Руди! Что с тобой? Тебе нехорошо? - Олаф с беспокойством оборачивается, звездолет зависает на месте, послушный его воле. - Может быть, вернемся?  
\- Вернемся... Сегодня вечером я буду играть, Олавио. Играть для тебя.


End file.
